Well, Here We Go
by girlyouknow
Summary: Kellic. Student/Teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Tomorrow, was my first day at a new high school. I never really got picked on. I mean, I've gotten the occasional "faggot" or "loser" but a lot of people get those. I just was curious about the new school's environment. Change is good but hopefully, this change is for the better. I pretty much moved because my mother wanted a change in scenery. My dad left a long time ago but I wasn't really old enough to remember. I believe my mother really wanted to move because she finally had enough money to leave the place that held all her bad memories with my abusive father. He wasn't exactly physically abusive as he was verbally, from what I have been told. I guess he got sick of our shit and left, which doesn't bother me one bit because my mother is a great mom and I didn't need him anyway. Currently, I was standing in the school office of Merseythistle High School getting my schedule from the school secretary.

"Here is your schedule, your school I.D., your locker number and your parking pass. You can wander around and look for your classrooms since you're new here," she said with a genuine smile and handed me my belongings. "Do you need anything else?"

"Thank you and uh, no thanks," I said with a small smile back. After my quick self-given tour, I walked away from the school and headed to my car. I hung my parking pass on the rearview mirror and made my way to my new home. I looked over my schedule at a red light. Great, I have Science first. What a horrible way to start a morning. I pulled into my driveway and walked in the house. I was greeted by my mother who was just putting dinner on the table.

"Hey, did you get everything you needed?" She asked and placed a peck on my cheek.

"Yeah, the lady was really nice and patient with me because you know how weird I can be about talking to people I don't know," I said, eyeing the tortellini salad that is placed on two separate plates. My stomach growled.

"Yeah I know. Let's get to the eating part of the day because something tells me you might be hungry," She poked my stomach and we sat down at the table. I dug into my food and so did my mother. All you could hear were the sounds of our silverware hitting the plates. I rinsed off my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Time to shower. I ran upstairs into my bedroom's bathroom and quickly got undressed. The perk of living in a big house. I never got to live in one before but since my mom got a great job when we moved we could afford it. This bathroom in my room was definitely a perk. Sharing is not my forte, especially bathrooms. With the hot water running on my body, I rested my head on the wall of the shower and drifted off.

~  
"Hey, you alright? You've been in there for a while now," I heard my mother yell through the bathroom door which pretty much scared the shit out my and left my heart racing.

"Yeah, I fell asleep. You scared me half to death," I replied back. No answer. The water was getting cold now so I quickly scrubbed up and toweled up. Slowly opening the door a smidge, I inspected my room to make sure my mother wasn't still in here and the my bedroom door was closed. It was. Good job mom for closing the door all the way for once. Man, I am so not ready to wake up at 6AM tomorrow.

~

"Wake the fuck up," I heard my mother say.

"Way to be a bitch," I mumbled. She hit me across the mouth.

"You know I don't like hitting you but don't talk to me like that. I've been sitting here for an hour trying to wake you up. After school, you are buying an alarm," she demanded. I sat up and nodded.

"Now get ready," She told me and walked out of the room.

I tumbled out of bed and went to my drawers. I put on some black skinny jeans, a band tee, and to change things up, Vans. I did the rest of my getting ready things and opened the door.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled across the house.

"Have a good first day!" She yelled back. I hopped in my car and made my way to the school. I was thinking on my drive to the school. Hopefully, my first day isn't too bad. I parked into my designated parking spot which was labeled 12. Right in front of the school, that's a great start to the school year.

I made my way to the Science Room that I had successfully remembered where it was placed in this large building. The back row by the window was a great place for me seeing as I concentrate more in the back of the room for a reason and I really want good grades for my Junior year. As the room filled up, I surveyed every student that walked in. There were a few cute girls that I wouldn't mind talking to, if you know what I am saying.

After Science ended, the day went by fairly quick. Math and Language were really easy and Lunch was okay because a couple of people told me I could eat with them. They seem alright. I have a feeling I will be really close with Jaime.

~

I got into my History class and sat where it was best for me, in the back by the window. Students piled in and I watched.

"Hey man, we have another class together," said Jaime.

"Yeah man," I said. My first day is pretty good. Jaime and I were talking about ourselves to get to know each other more. I was in mid-sentence and then _he_ walked in.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. This is my first year here and I want to make this class as fun as a classroom can get cause I know what it's like to sit there and hate the subject I am teaching," He said. Damn, he is good looking. Well, that was fucking weird. I have never had an interest in someone who was a guy. I honestly couldn't wait to get out of this class because of mixed feelings towards my incredibly good looking MALE teacher. Just stop. Okay, don't look at him.

"We should all get to know each other before we really do anything involving real work so I am passing out these sheets of questions and you will fill them in. I will make this out of 10 points and it will be an easy A just for answering," I heard him tell everyone. He passed out the sheets and I got mine. Just the stereotypical questions like name, favorite color, blah blah blah. I filled out my sheet and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said and looked me straight in the eyes. I nodded and slowly walked back to my seat because of the feeling of jelly in my legs. How does a guy do this to me? A teacher nonetheless. I put my head down until I heard him thank us for cooperating and then let us talk amongst ourselves while he put grades in.

"Ahem, Class," my teacher said, calling the attention of the students. "So, for your first project, I want you to make a history timeline of you and of the top 15 most important events in your life."  
Wow, I am too lazy for that.

"When is it due?" some really good looking brunette asked.

"Two weeks from now. Anymore questions?" He asked. I raised my hand.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"I don't know. Can you?" I rolled my eyes. Really? "No, I'm playing. Go ahead...um? Your name?"

"Kellin."


	2. Chapter 2

KELLIN'S POV

I've been at my new school for two weeks now and I can't say that I absolutely hate it. This school is way better than my old school in Michigan. People are more accepting of, well, everything. Anyway, here I am, sitting with Jaime at lunch and couple of his other friends named Jesse and Gabe. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about nor did I care.

"Kellin!" Jesse poked me.

"What?"

"The bell has rung."

I groaned. I am so not in the mood to see Mr. Fuentes. Being in his class is hard because I can't pay attention with him there. Neither can some of the girls like Jenna. She is always whispering to me what she would do to him when Mr. Fuentes turns around. I can't exactly say that I haven't been imagining what she was telling me except it was just Mr. Fuentes and me. I pretty much have confirmed to myself that I am "Hot For Teacher" but no one knows except me. Mr. Fuentes walked into the room and started going on with his lesson. He was wearing the most casual outfit I've ever seen a teacher wear. He was wearing a white v-neck, jean skinnies, and Vans. He is still young and he can still get away with it so why not. I mean, it's not like I mind. We got through the class and Jenna didn't really say anything today about her sexual wants with our History teacher. When the bell rang, Mr. Fuentes asked me to wait after class ended since he had to "have a word with me". I was getting really anxious and I was thinking of the most ridiculous, unreal things.

"I've noticed you seem very distracted in class. Is there something wrong?" He asked once everyone left. You're my distraction.

"Uh, no," I said, looking everywhere but at him. I knew if I looked into his beautiful brown eyes I would just word vomit and not make any sense whatsoever.

"Well, if you ever need help, I stay after school until 5 and I am always here if you need me," he informed me. I nodded and walked out. Jenna walked up to me, making me jump a little because I didn't expect her to actually talk to me after class.

"Oh, well what did he want?" She asked with a little jealousy.

"Oh, uh nothing."

"Mhm. Liar. Did he say anything about me?" She said.

"No, why would he?" I laughed at her question. She just frowned and walked off. Really? If she thinks she can have a chance with a teacher, then she is stupid. It's illegal and I doubt he would risk his job for a student.

~

Ah, home. Finally, all to myself. My mother was at her job so it was time for me to kick back and relax while watching some television. I turned the channel to a show I was pleased with. The feeling of sleep eventually took over and I was out like a light.

VIC'S POV

I was still at the school and setting in grades for the timelines my students had turned in. All I could think about was Kellin. I am a teacher and I should NOT be having these thoughts. I just can't help but to look at him when they are doing their work. His focused face is one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. Stop it, Vic. You can't think like that. He is a student and you like this job. I got up and went to the teachers lounge for some time to relax and to get my mind off of Kellin before I went back to grading.

I opened the lounge to find it filled with the two teachers that have been hitting on me since I got here. If only they knew that I cheer for the other team.

"Hey Mr. Fuentes," said Jillian. She told me to call her Jilly though.

"Uh, hey Jilly. You can call me Vic. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she was acting kind of stupid and twirling her hair with a finger. I sat down on the couch and just closed my eyes.

"Vic?"

"Yes, Erica?" You could tell that I was a little annoyed. I just wanted to nap.

"Want to get coffee after work?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Why not? I just have to finish some grading and then I will be ready," I said.

~

We were at our local Starbucks ordering our drinks.

"You would like?" The really cute guy taking my order asked since Erica was done telling him what she wanted.

"Yeah, I would like a White Chocolate Mocha with Whip Cream," I asked. We paid for our coffees and sat down on the little couches they had after we were given them.

"So how has your first two weeks been?" She asked, sipping on her boring Americano.

"Well, pretty good. I think it's weird being on the other side of the classroom. I was always the kid that sat and slacked off," I said, remembering my high school days like it was yesterday.

"Yeah...So, uh, Vic," She said.

"Hm?"

"Want to come back to my place when we are done with our coffees? We could maybe get to know each other more," she whispered the last part in my ear. I spit part of my coffee out from her offer. These young teachers are so...horny. You'd think they were still high school students themselves.

"Uh, no thanks. I have things to do tonight and someone else has caught my eye," Oh shit, why'd I say that? What if she found out that someone was a student? No Vic, stop thinking like that. Hopefully, she thinks it's Jill. I could live with that, I suppose.

"Oh, okay. I-I am sorry," she said kind of disappointed. It was awkward for the rest of the time that we were at Starbucks. We threw out our empty containers and said our goodbyes.

On my drive home, I noticed a familiar figure that I finally labeled as Kellin. I slowed down my car and opened my window.

"Hey Kellin," I said.

"Oh, Hey Mr. Fuentes," He did that thing where he would look everywhere but at me.

"You can call me Vic since we aren't in school. Why are you outside this late?" I was actually genuinely curious. I knew he had a car because I heard Jaime ask him to take him home once since Jaime's car was getting fixed.

"Oh, just for a walk. Thinking," He finally looked at me.

"Do you want a ride home? I mean, if that's okay?"

"My mother told me to never get in the car with a stranger. Unless, you have candy?" he smiled at the last part and I let out a laugh.

"No, I don't have candy. Sorry kid," I answered.

"Yeah, I'd still like a ride," with that, he got in on the passengers side. We just sat there. "Are you going to start driving?"

"Are you going to tell me where to go?" I said and smiled at him. He had an "oh yeah" kind of look on his face and started with the directions. At first it was awkward, but then we were talking about things like our favorite things and we actually have a lot in common in the music department. I pulled up along the curb when we got to his house.

"We are here," I said which was stupid because, obviously, we arrived.

"Uh yeah," He bit his lip and looked at me like he was contemplating on saying something but was holding it back. I mentally moaned. He looked so hot while doing that. Please don't do that. I can't think things like this and he is making it worse without even trying.

"Yeah, thanks." He got out of the car and walked up his driveway. His mother opened the door and he didn't even look back. I starting driving slowly back to my house with my distracted thoughts. All I could think about how wrong my thoughts were when Kellin bit his lip. I shouldn't feel this way towards a student or want to be the one biting his lip for him. This is not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

KELLIN'S POV

I really don't want to go to school today. Monday's have never been my day of the week and I just don't want to go to History since Mr. Fuentes, er, Vic drove me home Friday. It's not that I don't like him because he is really something; especially if he is making me have thoughts that I have never had for a guy before. It sucks knowing I could never really get to know him though. Mr. Fuent-, I mean, Vic is my teacher and there are laws plus he probably is a straight man as well. I can live with just looking and lusting.

I stepped into my 5th hour and Vic wasn't there yet. I sat in my usual seat and waited for the rest of the class to shuffle in. Jenna wasn't here but Jaime was. As soon as he say down, he started rambling on about how he hates when white people say his name incorrectly. I would just nod and make eye contact. When the bell rang, Vic walked in with a bang from the door.

"Sorry, I was almost late. So, I want to propose an idea and I want to know if you guys are for it?" He said the class. "I was thinking, because everyone hates Monday's, that they could be a work day where you just catch up on your work. I know it's the third week and some of you already have missing assignments which leads to you already failing. So, get working," He said with an accomplished look at the class while everyone pulled out assignments and made it look like they were working together.

~ Forty minutes later~

"So, anyway, I was hanging with my friend who is obsessed with turtles and he goes to a different school and he-" I cut him off.

"Uh, yeah. I have to talk to our teacher about something. Tell me when I sit back down?" I got up before he could answer and went up to Vic. He looked up at me when I reached his desk with his beautiful brown eyes.

"How can I help you, Kellin?" He asked. In a couple ways. Stop Kellin.

"Um, I was curious on which assignments I was missing?"

"You are missing pg 20's questions and pg 32's question in the history book," He informed me and looked back at me. He is so damn good looking.

"Thanks. Can I stay after school and work on them here since we only have, what, 3 minutes left and I can't take the book home?" I asked looking back at the clock.

"I gave this whole class period to work but I don't see why not," He said with a big smile which showed off his beautiful white teeth. How can he get anymore gorgeous?

"Thank you," I walked off and purposely put a tiny bit off attitude in my walk just in case he was looking even though I doubt it.

"So, anyway, back to my turtle friend. We were hanging right and these two girls approached us and-" Jaime was, once again, cut off but not by me this time. We loaded up our stuff since the bell rang and we parted ways to our next class.

Thank-God we have a substitute in Art. I am not in the mood for Mrs. Schnieder's weird paint brush cleaning techniques. I didn't even know there was a "special" way but apparently, dab dab swipe is the way to clean it on a wet paper towel. When the class settle in, our old, bulgy-eyed sub started talking.

"Do what you were doing before. If you need me, I will be sitting at the desk. I'd rather you guys not disturb me and work amongst yourselves," She said and slowly limped back to the desk. I just sat there and did nothing. When I looked back at the sub, her knitting materials were laying on her stomach pudge while she was sleeping and her head was leaned back. At least, I hope she was sleeping. I pulled out a piece of paper since my previous assignment in this class was indeed finished. Before I even pulled out a pencil, it dawned on me that I would be in Vic's classroom with him after school. Alone. Suddenly, I was nervous. Me, alone, in a room with one of the hottest teachers I have ever had. I hope I don't do anything stupid. I just stared at my paper for the rest of the hour thinking about how one-on-one this was going to be. Finally, the bell rung and it pulled me out of my trance. Has it really been forty-three minutes already? I packed up my stuff and hurried into my last hour of the day, welding.

~

Mr. Felton was droning on about the safety and steps you do for when you weld. I honestly could give less of shit. I kept flicking my eyes to the clock. Ten more minutes until we get out which means ten more minutes until I see Vic. Alone. I was wishing would slow down because I was nervous but I also wanted it to speed up so I could see him already. I just sat at my station while some kid asked the history of welding. Mr. Felton got all excited just to see one of his students interested in the class.

"Well, you see back when..." I started to think about the real meaning of life because I had nothing better to do unless I wanted to hear the History Of Welding. No.

"And then when he-" the bell cut off Mr. Felton and I bolted out of there. I slowed down when I got halfway down the hall of where Mr. Fuentes' room is. I walked around the kids coming in my direction. I got to the classroom and slowly opened up the door.

"Hey, Kellin," He said when he heard the door open. It closed behind me I got in the classroom. It was weird not seeing anyone in the desks. Just him and me.

"Uh, hi. Can I get the book?" I asked.

"Well, that's what you need to answer the questions," He said with a little chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. Right," I said. I walked over to the pile of History books in the little cubby by his desk. I looked over at him and he was doing stuff with the grade. He was wearing casual wear again and all I could think about was his arms around me. Kellin, focus. I got out of my trance and walked back to the desk I usually sit at with my book in hand.

Vic chuckled once more. "There are so many seats in here and you choose to sit in the same one?"

"Do you not want me to sit here?" I could sit in your lap, I thought to myself. He bit his lip as if he were thinking of something.

"No, uh, it's fine," He said looking around. He looked back at his computer and continued to grade papers. Moments passed by, I took out my phone and texted my mother that I am just going to be home a little later than usual since I am getting help with history.

"Mr. Fuentes?"

"Yes, Kellin?" He said a little eager.

"I can't find the answer to this question. Will you help me?" I asked.

"Yeah, bring the book up here." I got up with my book and pulled a chair up next to his desk. I placed the book in front of him and pointed at the question.

"I can't find number seven anywhere," I said. Oh man, I am sitting really close to him. Should I scoot over a little? No, I'll stay here. He hasn't said anything and it doesn't seem like he has a problem with it.

"Oh, yes. A lot of students have trouble finding that one. It's not exactly the easiest answer. You really have to look because it isn't straight forward," He replied still looking at the book and flipping to the page with the answer.

"Oh." He pointed to the answer in the book.

"Thank you," I said while I was writing it down.

"No problem," He said back and looked at me. I looked up him and he bit his lip. I seriously have no idea why I did this next but I did. I pressed my lips to his and then I quickly pulled away. He just looked at me in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Kellin hasn't been to school since Monday and it is now Thursday. I know it's because of the kiss. It's not like I didn't enjoy his sweet, pink lips on mine. I just felt so bad because afterwards I didn't even say anything. I was just so shocked that he kissed me and that I actually liked it. What kind of teacher thinks that? If he doesn't come to school today, I might drop by his house and see what's wrong. I could use the excuse of giving him his work that he had missed.

~

The day went by extremely slow and there was no sign of my beautiful, fair skinned student anywhere. I was teaching my last hour about the Revolution but eventually I gave up and let the students talk among themselves. I don't understand why this was affecting me so much. I guess I was just feeling guilty but it was just a student. I shouldn't worry like this. The bell rang a few seconds later. I packed up my stuff, along with Kellin's work,and headed out. I got in my car and breathed in deeply. Should I really do this? Will I get in trouble with the school if I do? Probably not, I'm just giving my student his late work. I started my car and drove off to where his house was. I convinced myself that I was lost until I saw the familiar home that belonged to Kellin. I parked on the side of the road and just looked at the house, watching it like I was expecting something to happen. When I finally got through my head that this was okay, I made my way to the porch. I was hesitant but I knocked and waited for an answer. No one. Maybe, he was just out of town or he was really sick. I head towards my car, but before I could get to the bottom step of his porch, I heard the door open.

"Mr. Fuentes?" Kellin asked.

"Um, yeah. Is your mom home?" I figured that was okay to give her the work but Kellin look scared and closed the door behind him which left us standing together in front of his house.

"No, no. I am sorry. Please don't tell my mother about Monday. It was an accident. I just...I don't know," he explained. He looked panicked.

"Kellin, calm down. I wasn't going to tell her about that. I was going to give her your work." A look of relief was shown on his face.

"Wait, why couldn't you just give it to me?" His facial expression showed that he was a little confused and a little curious..

"Um, I-I have no idea," I admitted.

"So, you weren't going to tell her about the kiss?" I just shook my head. A look of relief was displayed on his face.

"Thank god. Um, do you want to come inside? I don't want to be rude and kind of leave you out here, you know?" He looked so innocent and I found it incredibly irresistible.

"Uh, sure. I mean, if that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. I did offer," He responded, making a very valid point. I followed him inside his house.

"So, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" I asked. He opened up the fridge and pointed at the drinks it contained. I decided to pick the thing on the lowest shelf.

"Um, I'll take the Mountain Dew," I told him. When he bent over to get it, I couldn't help but check him out. He had a great ass. It was very small but great nonetheless. He stood up and handed me the drink while popping the can's top.

"Thanks," I took a sip.

"So, can I have my work?"

"Oh, yes," Wow, this was the main reason I was here and I forgot. I handed him the folder of things he missed and a book where he would need to read some assignments.

"It looks like a lot but it's mainly reading," I informed him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, how fun," he said sarcastically. I chuckled at him.

"Yeah. It is school which means you can expect a lot of wo-"

"So, why aren't you going to tell anyone?" His question took me by surprise and all I could answer was an "uh" with a stutter.

"I-I don't know," I said, finally saying some coherent words..

"Well, did you,um,...?" He trailed off.

"Did I what?"

"Did you like it?" Woah, he is a little straightforward.

"I didn't not like it. I mean, well, I uh," I didn't know how to answer. He took a step closer to me while biting his lip. He should really stop that.

"So, you did like it?" He said in a hushed tone that I found incredibly sexy.

"You could say that," Kellin was really, really close to my face now and I gulped.

"So, if I were to do it again...would you push me away?" He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my lips. As I was going to answer, he pressed his lips to mine once again. I didn't really do anything but I soon relaxed into the kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and begged for entry. I happily obliged. Our mouths were moving in sync and I didn't ever want it to stop. The feeling of adrenaline rushed through my body because I knew this wasn't allowed, so I put my hands on the small of his back and pulled him closer to me. He put his arms around my neck and as he pulled back for air, I bit his lip since it has been something I've been longing to do since I brought him home on Friday. I rested my forehead against as we waited for our breathing to go back to normal. He pecked my lips once more.

"That was fun. It should happen again," he said. Again? Panic ran through me when he said again. That meant that the kiss had really happened and I could get in so much trouble if anyone finds out. I really liked kissing him. I really, really did but I can't do it again.I can not risk my job and getting that kind of record.

"Mr. Fuent, uh, Vic?" He waved his hand in front of my face to pull me out of my thoughts. I released my hold from him and backed up.

"Vic?" He sounded a little scared from my quietness.

"Uh, this can't happen again. Ever," I said sternly.

"What? Why not?" He sounded sad from being rejected.

"Kellin, don't get me wrong but," I said grabbing his hands and holding them in front of us. He looked down at them.

"But what?"

"But I am your teacher and this is wrong," I responded.

"Vic, I know but I won't tell anyone. I promise. Please? We could get to know each other, if that could change things," he offered, looking up at me once again with those beautiful blue eyes of his. I wanted to but what about my job?

"How about I think about it over night and we will talk more tomorrow?" He shook his head.

"My mom has work off on Friday's though. Where would we meet?" He asked and bit his lip.

"You really have to stop doing that and after school, meet me in my classroom?" I asked.

"Okay and doing what?" He raised his eyebrow and stepped closer, once again.

"You know what," I replied giving him the don't push it look but he did push it.

"No, I don't know," he said, biting his lip once more.

"Stop, with you biting your lip," I said trying to hold back from kissing him again.

"Why?"

"Because, uh, we will talk tomorrow," I gave him a side hug and walked to the door.

"Bye," he said in a completely different tone than before. It was calm and quiet. One could say it was hushed.

"Bye," and with that I was walking back to my car while trying to decide how bad of an idea this could be.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I don't know Kellin that well but I do know I like his lips on mine. I was waiting for him to arrive since the last class let out twenty-five minutes ago. Am I being stood up? Just as that thought passed my mind, the door had opened to show what I've been looking forward.

"Hey," he said in a small voice.

"Hi, pull up a chair and get a book to make it look like I am helping," I ordered. He did what I told him and sat down. He went to lean into me which left me to use every ounce of willpower I had to move my head back.

"Woah. If this is going to happen, you can't so that here," I told him.

"So it is going to happen?" Kellin asked excitedly. A big smile was plastered on his face.

"Um."

"Um's are never good," he said. His smile dissipating.

"Well," I started but I didn't get to finish.

"This doesn't sound like it is starting off to good," Kellin said.

"No, no. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that we should lay some rules out so we don't get caught because I am putting my job on the line and I think I like you," I said. Kellin smiled and put one hand on me knee, the other pressed up against his face as he was leaning on my desk.

"Well, what would they be?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Okay. You can't do that," he released his lip.

"Go on."

"We can't let anyone get suspicious so I will treat you like every other student. I will grade you the same and I don't want any suggestive behaviour that something could be going down between us. No after-school-in-the-classroom kissing because teachers still wander after students leave and they walk into classrooms unexpectedly all the time. Especially, the young ones are always crawling in here," I said.

"Haha, seriously? And, yeah I can do that," Kellin said with a smile. "I have some rules of my own now."  
"Well that was unexpected," I said a little shocked.

"There aren't much or very complicated. Just you can't come over if it's after six because that's when my mother is home," He said. I waited for more but he just looked at me.

"That's it?" I questioned.

"I told you there weren't many," he smiled.

"That is true," I giggled at him.

"So, let's go to my house," He said as he got up and grabbed his things.

"Oh, already? I mean, we just figured things out," I asked confusedly.

"It's never too early to have fun," he said with a wink. "Come on."

-

They were laying on Kellin's bed with Vic underneath under his student. They were just kissing, moves moving together. Until, Vic pushed Kellin's hips as a signal to stop.

"Kellin," I pushed his bangs out of his,"maybe we should slow it down a little. Don't get me wrong, I like this but I don't want whatever is going on here to end before it started."

"I get that but I like kissing you and we have another hour before you have to leave," he said biting his lip.

"Kellin, I told you to stop that," I whined playfully.

"I know," he said before leaning in to kiss me again. I couldn't really resist because he was just too good at this for his own good. Things started to get heated and Kellin moved his hips into mine. I think it might have triggered something in my mind that this was really my student and I was really doing this. I pushed Kellin off of me and he look up towards me, confused.

"Did I do something?"

"I just can't," I told him.

"Can't what?" But I think he already knew what I was talking about.

" I just can't do this. You're my student, Kellin. I could get in so much trouble," I explained. He looked a little hurt.

"But, Vic" I cut him off.

"Mr. Fuentes," I corrected.

"Vic," he said despite what I just told him,"we only just started."

"Yeah, and we should end it before anything serious happens," I said sternly and walked out of his room. I got to the door only to hear a car door outside. I turned around to see Kellin with big eyes.

"Quick! Go hide in my closet!" He ordered. I didn't think twice. I ran up the stairs and into the closet only to hear his front door open and close to hear the sound of, I'm guessing, his mothers voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to go shower mom," I heard Kellin outside his bedroom door. The door closed and Kellin found me sitting in the corner by opening up his walk-in closet doors.

"How am I going to get out?" I whispered. Kellin looked worried.

"I have no idea," he answered. "Can we talk about earlier? What made you freak like that?" I looked away and he sat down in front of me.

"Just when you like did, you know, I just realized that you were my student and that that was really happening. I don't even know you that well and I am putting my whole future at risk here," I explained. Kellin turned my face with his fingers to make me look at him and held my hands.

"Vic, I'm not going to let anyone find out. I promise. I am not going to tell anyone and I am really good at keeping secrets," he assured me.

"You swear?" I asked.

"I promise," he said and sealed it with a kiss. I pulled back from the lovely kiss that I was receiving.

"Now we need to figure out how I am going to get out of here without your mother seeing me," I thought allowed.

"Or...," Kellin trailed off.

"Or what?" I questioned.

"Or you could just stay with me tonight?" He suggested.

"Kellin, I don't know if that's such a good idea. You're mother could walk-" Kellin cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Vic, I can lock my door. Don't worry," Kellin said.

"I know but I still don't know if that is such a good idea," I doubtfully replied.

"Vic, if you are worried about going too fast then don't because I've never liked a guy and I don't want to do that yet," Kellin told me.

"Wait, you're a...?"

"Virgin? Yes," He confirmed.

"But, you act so confident and you are always first to make a move," I said in shock. He just gave me a look.

"Just because I am a virgin doesn't mean I can't have confidence in the moves I make," He said with attitude.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't know. Wait, so I am the first guy you've liked?" I asked. Even though we were still in the closet and it was dark, I could see him blush from the light that was coming from the door.

"Well, yeah. Is that bad?"  
"No, I think it's cute," I said before I kissed him. He kissed me back and we just sat there, in the closet, making out for a bit. Finally, Kellin pulled away to give us some air.

"Um, Vic?" Kellin said softly.

"Yeah, Kell?" I whispered.

"Can we get out of the closet now?" I giggled.

"Yes. I suppose we can," I responded. I stood up and helped Kellin up too by pulling him to me to collide our lips.

"Kellin! I thought you were going to take a shower! If you aren't, I will!" She yelled into the room. "Shit," Kellin whispered.

"Go ahead! I will take one tomorrow morning!" He yelled from his closet to his mother who was across the house. His mother didn't respond.

"So, to leaving the closet?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said. He took me by the hand and pushed me on the bed. He climbed over me so he was hovering above me and pecked my lips.

"Kell-" I started to complain but he fell over to my side and grabbed his tv remote.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Nothing," I said. I got up off the bed and walked towards the door.

"What? Why are you going? I thought you were staying the night with me?" Kellin said sadly.

"Kell, calm down. I am just locking the door like you said we could," I said with a chuckle. His face got red and he turned his attention back to the tv. I laid back next to him and just thought about how fun it is to be doing something no one knows about. A secret between myself and my incredibly adorable student. It still feels wrong to think about or act on it but I like the way it makes me feel because I know it's wrong. Kellin turned on Pawn Stars and we watched as the ridiculous, crazy people tried to pawn off unauthentic objects and things. During a commercial, Kellin snuggled up to me with his arm across my stomach and his head laying on my chest. As the show reappeared, I heard light snoring. That little shit fell asleep on me. He looks so peaceful and adorable. I kissed the top of his head without trying to wake him up. With that, I slowly drifted off to sleep with him.

~

"Kellin! Why is your door locked?" His mother yelled through the door. Kellin and Vic sprung up with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

VIC'S POV

"Fuck," I whispered.

"Oh, uh, because I am naked," Kellin said back. It seemed as though it was the first thing that came to his mind. "I am going in the shower." His mom didn't answer so we assumed it was safe.

"We can never come back here on Friday's. I totally forgot my mom had the day off and that's why she was home early. She must've went and did some errands, or whatever mothers do when their kids are at school, before coming back," He explained.

"We need to figure out how to get me out of here," I told him.

"Wait, you aren't going to stay with me?" He looked really disappointed and sad. It took everything I had in me to say no to that pout.

"Kellin," I said while pushing his bangs out of his eyes,"I can't get caught. Maybe another time? Maybe you can be at my apartment with me some time?" He looked excited at the last suggestion.

"If I get you out without getting caught, can I just leave with you?" He asked.

"Um, I really think something good could come out of us and I want to take things slow. Do you really think you spending the night is a good idea?" I questioned him.

"We can take things slow. Nothing will happen. Well, probably a little bit of this," He said before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss.

"I could work with a little bit of that," I said as I pulled away from the kiss. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, an idea..." he trailed off into thought.

"I have an idea for after we get out," I spoke up. He looked up at me with his big, blue eyes. I could feel my stomach erupting with a tingly feeling. He just looked so adorable.

"Okay? What is your idea?" He said with a little bit of sass.

"Wow, attitude. Maybe I shouldn't tell you," I teased. "No, tell me." He playfully pushed my arm.

"Well, you could ask your mother to go to a friends house and just follow me home," I suggested.

"Now, to get you out of here. I could go see where my mother is in the house?" He got up before I could say anything back. I heard him go downstairs and make his way to the back of the house from what sounded like the living room. I took that as my way of getting out so I ran to the door and opening it silently. I got out and closed it just as quiet. I made a run for it for my car and just waited for Kellin now.

~

KELLINS POV

I heard the door close but I guess my mother didn't because she didn't even flinch until I said something.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?" She responded.

"Can I spend the night at my friend Jaime's house?" I asked. I was pretty nervous. I don't usually lie to my mother, or in general.

"You've made a friend? Go ahead, get out," My mother said surprised.

"Why are you so shocked?" I asked a little offended.

"I'm not. You just haven't mentioned anyone and it has been two weeks since school had started."

"Oh." I walked towards my room to pack my things together. I got clothes, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste. Well, it seems like I have everything I need. I looked over at my desk and saw some cologne. I sprayed a little on just in case and made my way to the car. When I made my way out of the driveway, I was next to Vic's Impala with our windows rolled down.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." He drove off and I followed. I actually hope more happens than just kissing, but I guess we'll just see what happens in the heat of the moment. We got to his apartments, which were on the nice part of town.

"Okay, so this is my apartment complex," Vic said once we got inside. When you walked in there was a little hall but you could see the kitchen was next to the living room. Everything was clean and tidy. He had a nice little table that didn't seat for anymore than four and in his living room, he had a huge tv. You could tell he was living the life of a bachelor. I sat down on his black, leather couch and sunk right in.

"Uh, this is so nice. Can I keep it?" I asked. Vic just chuckled and sat next to me. "No, you can't but you can visit whenever you like to sit on it" I just pouted at him. "Hmm, fine." I reached for the remote so I could watch something on the big screen.

"Oh, let me take this for you." Vic offered. He took my bag and walked towards, what I assumed, his bedroom. I was kind of curious what it looked like so I followed quietly behind. He opened the door and set it beside the bed. When he turned around to me, he let out a cute little yelp from not expecting to see me there.

"Scared?"

"Yes" He said sarcastically. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms behind his neck. "It's okay. I'm here." He just laughed at me. I just turned my head slight and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, just I thought it was cute." He put his arms around my waist, pulling me close. He put his mouth close enough that I could feel his lips lightly brush against mine. I pushed my lips to his and our moves started to move in sync. When he pushed me towards the bed, I landed with a little bounce. Vic got on top of me, he started kissing me once more but soon traveled to my jaw and my neck to find the place in between that made me slip out a small moan. "Look what I found." He whispered against the spot that made me want more. He just sucked and kissed that part of my neck that made my breathing hitch. He rolled his hips against mine and I let out another small moan from the friction created. I could feel his bulge against my leg but I stopped concentrating on that when I felt his hand trail slowly down my chest and to the waistband of my pants.

"This needs to come off," He said tugging on my shirt. He took it off completely, along with his own. He went back to kissing me again and lightly palmed me through my jeans. I was feeling way too trapped and uncomfortable in these jeans. "Vic, are pants necessary?" His response was unbuttoning my pants and sliding them off along with his own. He went to go back on top of me but I pushed him on the bed and straddled him instead. I palmed him through his boxers and his breathing hitched. We kissed slowly and I removed my hand. He whined at the absence of my touch. I started kissing down his stomach until I got to the top of his boxers. I sucked on the skin where his hip bone is and he let out a needy whine. "Kell, with the torture." I pulled down his boxers and licked up the underside of his length and swirling my tongue at the tip before taking him into my mouth. At first, I was sucking him slow to tease him.  
"Kellin," he said desperately. I hollowed out my cheeks and took all of him in my mouth. I worked the part I couldn't reach with my hand. Vic tilted his head back in pleasure and I could tell he was stifling a moan by the way he was biting his lip which made me beyond turned on.

"Uhhh, Kellin...I'm soo...close," he said between breaths. I quickened my pace with my mouth and hands until Vic finishing in my mouth.

"I thought you said you have never gotten involved with a guy?" He said beclouded.

"I haven't."

"That was great," He told me. I shrugged. "Your turn," He said raising his eyebrows. I just giggled.

"So, much for going slow," I commented. He pushed me on the bed so he could return the favor.


End file.
